fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jake's Super Smash Bros.
Jake's Super Smash Bros., also known as Jake's Super Smash Bros. 2017 or simply JSSB, is a reboot to 2015's author appeal project of the same name and a replacement to 2017's Super Smash Bros. Switch. The game can be seen as a soft-reboot to Nintendo's popular mascot fighting game series Super Smash Bros., and sees an approach on a Super Smash Bros. game directed by as opposed to series creator Masahiro Sakurai. Gameplay :Please note: information has been copied directly from Super Smash Bros. Switch and will be rewritten at a later time. Jake's Super Smash Bros. is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (or sometimes negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there is no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Once you hit your opponent, their damage meter percentage starts to go up. The farther up it is, the farther they'll soar when attacked. If they have a high damage percentage on their meter like 123% (the max is 999%), then the chances that they'll fly off the edge are tremendous. If the meter isn't too high, then they have a good chance of staying on the platform. Performing smash attacks when an adversary's damage meter is far up will result in an almost instant K.O. depending on the circumstances. Once your character starts to fall off the edge, you'll oftentimes have to jump back by using your double and triple jump. Sometimes this won't work, however, usually when you're too far away to do so. When a character does fall off an edge, then he or she will lose a life, or lose a point depending on which mode you're playing on (the former if you're playing on stock mode and the latter if you're playing on time mode). If you lose all of your lives, then you'll be removed from the current battle, and if you have the least amount of points by the end of the engagement, then you'll also lose. However, if the result is contrary to that, then you'll ultimately win the fight. Online Play Online Play has seen little change from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. There are four different main ways to play online. *'With Friends': Play against friends online. *'With Anyone': Play against strangers online. *'Tournament': Compete in online tournaments set up by friends or public tournaments created by other strangers. *'With amiibo': A new game type, a 2-on-2 match where two players either fight with one of their own amiibo or together with the other player against the two amiibo. With amiibo also includes "For Glory" and "For Fun" variations, and can be played against friends and their amiibo. amiibo fighters level up slightly faster in this mode. With Friends allows players to create groups, and set custom rules for the game mode. In addition, players can also chat to each other by clicking the microphone button on the menu. Up to two players can play on one console in With Friends matches. With Anyone features various other modes: *'For Fun': Play for fun. Match results are not recorded, and items and stage gimmicks are turned on. *'For Glory': For more competitive players. Match results are recorded, and an online leaderboard can be checked through this menu. No items appear, and all stages are their Ω versions. For Fun and For Glory can be further divided. For Glory allows for either 1-on-1 or 2-on-2 matches, while For Fun allows for 4 Player Free for All or 2-on-2. Both 2-on-2 For Fun and For Glory matches can be played with up to two players fighting on a single console. Players can also Spectate a random match currently occurring. One can choose to spectate a match between strangers, or choose instead to spectate a friend currently fighting a match. Stickers Power stickers (which have red backings), which act similarly to the Custom Parts from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U can be fused with base stickers (which have white backings) and applied to the base of a fighter's trophy stand. Depending on a power's effect, it may need larger stickers to be fused; and as trophy stands have limited space, players need to be smart in deciding which power should be fused to which sticker and which sticker should be placed on the stand. The size of the sticker and the power of the Custom Part can allow for a number of different combinations, with larger stickers being able to hold up to three of the weakest powers, but also being the only size that can be fused with the most powerful of parts. Removing a sticker from a trophy stand permanently destroys both the sticker and the power(s) fused with it; though more of both can be easily collected. Stickers can be overlapped, though the effect will be weakened by how much it is covered. In addition, fully covering a sticker so it can no longer be seen will instantly destroy the sticker and power, as if it had been removed from the trophy stand. Stickers can be used online in For Fun mode. Before a match begins, all players will be shown the stickers they currently have equipped. The ability to use stickers can also be altered when playing online with friends. Characters Playable Characters The game will primarily include a variety of characters from Nintendo-owned IPs developed throughout the years. Select third party characters will also be playable, as well, including representatives from SEGA, Capcom, and Bandai Namco among others. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Third Party Characters All third party fighters are unlockable. Assist Characters Stages Items Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Fan Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games *